Naruto the Flutes of the Moon
by megatronus89
Summary: I lived as a villian, until i met her and her friends. in our final fight with my former master, I died a hero. when Kami gave me the chance to be with my beloved tiger. I took it knowing the life i had to live. Now I will either be the Destoryer or Savior of the world. for I AM ZENAKU dattebayo!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Flutes of the Moon.

**Hey guys its megatronus89 working on a new story "Naruto: The Flutes of the Moon" please know this is an idea I have been thinking about for... about 3 months working out ideas, mostly the prologue. Also this is a Naruto x Tayuya pairing thus the 'Flutes' also this is a Power Rangers; wild force cross over, Zenaku/Alyssa**

Chapter 1: One life ends, one life begins.

"Come on guys, Lets Show Master Org what the Power Rangers are truly made of!" Yelled a light skinned teenager wearing a red vest, with a lion emblem on the right side.

"You got it man!" agreed a dark skinned teen wearing a blue jacket with a shark on it,

"Si, let's go wild." Said a Hispanic teen, wearing a black short sleeved jacked with an Ox like bison printed on it.

"Since Marrick is guarding the Princess, may as well go all out without regret. What do you think, Alyssa?" asked a blonde haired woman, in yellow with an Eagle emblem.

"I'm in, what of you Love?" asked Alyssa as she turned to someone who was helping her stand and vice versa, the figure was around 6 foot 8, dressed all in black.

"I, Zenaku; the former Duke Wolf Demon of the Org Army, will stand and fight beside you Rangers and beside you my beloved tiger." Said the Former wolf demon who now was turned human, he stood 6'8" his once silver hair now sun kissed blonde, his mask now broken and fused to his face, his skin now perfectly tan. His face marked with six whisker like markings, he had sapphire eyes where his once amber eyes. He stood up right to reach he full height. "Rangers, if I don't make it to the next moon rise. Ask the Princess to seal my power in the well of spirits, so I may find redemption. Don't look at me like that Alyssa; the wound is too deep, and we both know I will not see pasted this battle for the next. Better to die a hero, Right?" he said the last part with a wolfish smirk that held a lot of mirth.

As all the rangers and Zenaku sprang into action, knowing that this was the finally battle between the rangers and the orgs.

Darkness... that was all he could see, and then a bright blinding light; Zenaku found himself in white courtroom and before him stood a woman dressed in a white dress.

"Welcome Zenaku, we finally meet after all this time. You were once a villain but died a hero; I am very impressed with your actions." Said the woman before him, he could hardly keep the blush forming on his face.

"Who... are you?" he asked weakly as he was still trying to hold himself up if barely.

"Me? I am Kami." Says the women; with a gentle smile.

"Why am I here, there is no way that I can go to heaven after the life I lived." Stated Zenaku, feeling weak as got up standing before the woman.

"Your here to serve another purpose, you will be sent 10,000 years into the future and be reincarnated as the child of prophesy, either to destroy the world... or save it is up to you. But know this your 'beloved tiger' will be reborn as well. Though you will be enemies once more but this time you are on the side of good and she on the side of evil." She said as she brought forth a single glowing orb. He realized that it were his wild zord. "Your wild zord will be turned into armor much like how the rangers morph, but it will be just that; Armor. This is your Black Wolf Armor; it is based off of the Shinobi of that time you'll be sent. You will have your Crescent Moon Sword and as well as your dagger flute."

She passed the glowing orb to Zenaku, accepted the orb as it transformed into a belt buckle that had a fierce wolf head that was snarling, knowing his next question, before he could even ask.

"For the transformation, just yell out 'Spirit Release: Shadow Hunter Form!' and you will transform into your armored state." She said showing an image of him in his armor it was similar to his old demon wolf form, but the changes made, made him look human with the armor. The armor was slim and agile, perfect for speed; it had his old trench coat. But it had white claw markings on the forearm of his sleeve. On the back he had an upside-down crescent moon, and in the opening had a yin-yang-mu, the front had a full breastplate armor piece with shoulder guards. For his legs only shin guards and baggy combat jeans with spikes steel toed boots. His face was covered with his old wolf mask minus the org horn; the blue jewel was now red, and his hair was long with shaggy spikes coming down to the middle of his back.

"Is there a catch to all this?" he said knowing that no matter the reward a price was always had to be paid.

"Yes, you will live through a hell you would never wish upon your own enemies." Kami said with much regret and sorrow.

"Would I have allies or even friends?"

"Friends will be few; Enemies would be great in number. You will be betrayed by the one you call brother for power. Love will be few as well and you will not find your tiger until the game of war has started. But you must save her from the venom of hatred."

"Who will I be in this new life?"

"Naruto Uzumaki the vassal of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." She stated as she waved her hand, then Zenaku was engulfed in a cocoon of rainbow colored light.

**So this is what I got so far give a review on what you think. And also that armor looks like Lobomon with Zenaku's jacket with his swords instead of the light sabers.**

**Well, see ya later.**

**Ps, the next chapter for my TMAS will be awhile... until i get the voting done for the Kyuubi male or female for the dc verse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sound of the winds at night, and the haunting moon.**

**Hey how are ya'll? Well let me begin with this... I am suffering from a little bit of writers block for Naruto the mutant alien Shinobi. Mostly because of the "12" years Naruto had spent in his mindscape, and why he doesn't have control over his powers. And his behavior well i made him a lil bit bipolar but don't it will only happen sometime and he knows what he is doing. He just doesn't care, also i kinda made his juggernaut finisher like Wargerymon's attack... btw... does anybody know who Naruto is the descendent from?**

**He is the World Devourer, also he and the people from his world were once apart of marvel but they no longer belong to said franchise. He is the living embodiment of chaos and destruction.**

**If you don't know... "Then proceed on your way to oblivion."**

**Now let's... AMP IT... UP!**

Zenaku awoke feeling pain in his back, and he realised he fell from around 3 stories; if the kunai that had a piece of cloth was any clue. He was then assaulted with the memories of the life he lived in this time. Grabbing his head in agonising pain as the memories played themselves out, the beatings, the abuse, the neglect, the pain, and finally the loneliness. But in all the darkness that was ever present there was hope, kindness, and the very little acceptance from a few people that light up the darkness. Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiruka, the Hokage, and a pale eyed girl with blue hair that seemed to fallowed him around. Hell even some of the Anbu that guarded him when he was a child especially Inu-nii-san were among the people he held close to him.

As he stood up to get the feel of his new body he felt something off about him, he felt shorter than before then he seen the memory of him being the shortest of his age group. That irked him to no end he was proud of being tall now being short was an insult thanks to the villagers. Looking around he found his belt-morpher. As soon as he picked it up he felt the power corsing through his every part of him allowing him, his old powers once again. He could feel his body being stretched and pulled gone was his 5'1 being replaced with his new body size of 5'10 easily standing a good head taller than most genin. Though seeing that the eye sore of an outfit was now nothing but rags, he chose then to try his new power.

"Spirit Release: Shadow Strike Form!" yelled Naruto as his entire form was engulfed in shadows making him look like a walking shadow, but as soon as it started it slowly faded allowing Naruto to stand there in new cloths were his orange jumpsuit was now black denim jeans, black shin high combat boots, he wore a blackish grey muscle shit, and a black leather jacket with a wolf with a crescent moon (halo logo tag) done in gold. His headband now wrapped around his waist like a belt with black sash. And on his side was a small dagger with holes across the handle and blade, and strapped to his back was a wide and long black crescent blade.

As Naruto looked himself over he felt the irony of himself looking like the rangers when they were out and about. Shacking off the nostalgic feeling he jumped up into the trees not noticing apart of chocolate brown eyes staring at him in both shock and longing.

-Scene break-

Sakura was always the brightest back in the academy; sadly she was all brains when not involving the Uchiha heir, and very, very little brawn. As of the moment she was up against three of the sound Shinobi that were after the Uchiha, and she was not winning by any means even with team Gai and team 10's help they were losing. Until a sound was heard that made everyone friend and foe alike to stop.

-Insert Zenaku's theme (youtubedotcom/watch?v=T9B2Z5x46dc) beginning theme only-

For the sound team it sounded familiar, were as the song sounded like the chilling winds of the night, being played. The one they were use to sounded like a longing wanting to be with the one it loved.

The only female on team sound knew that no one and she means no one knew that sound other that her friend. This was something she had to report to her, and maybe find out why.

Then in the darkness of the forest, a pair of glowing golden eyes was set upon everyone in the clearing, the feeling of dread and fear was present. Whoever this person was he was not to be messed with. As the being got closer and closer, the echo of their footsteps felt like death was one step closer to them. Then from the shadows, stepped forth a tall muscular man. His belt showing he was from Konoha, but no one knew who he was until they got a closer look and saw the six whisker markings that adorn his cheeks with three on each side.

"NARUTO!?" yelled Ino and Sakura, the former trying but failing to suppress the blush on her face, later was in a state of denial that the 'Baka' became Eye candy.

'No, no, no! That Baka, Naruto-kun must be using a henge there is no way he can be better looking than Sasuke. What the hell since when did i start calling Naruto; Naruto-kun?' were the thoughts of a pink haired girl in denial.

Naruto looked over and saw Sakura beaten up with bruises and dried blood marking her face, much to his dissatisfaction.

"Sakura, which one of them did that to you?" asked Naruto in a low voice that was almost wolfish but carried the sound of disappointment and worry.

Before she can say a word, the brightest of the sound ninja announced with pride in his voice.

"I did so what you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" asked a boy with spiked black hair.

The look of annoyance was clear on Naruto's face as he looked at sound team.

"You must be the smart one of your group." Says Naruto mockingly as he disappeared from sight. With everyone looking around trying to find him only to see he was behind Zaku, who only had enough time to turn and see him over his shoulder, then pain; the unbearable pain that seem to travel through his body like lightning, black lightning. As Naruto's sword was now piercing Zaku through the back were his right lung was, lifting him up with the blade and tossing him to his other male teammate. "Leave the scroll and live or prepare for oblivion." He said in a cold tone.

"Here take the damn thing." Said Dosu as he threw the scroll to Naruto; who caught it with ease.

"Excellent." Naruto said in his new found deep voice.

-Break scene now in the semi-finals, everything going by cannon-

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka, will the contestants please, come forth." Said the Prospector for the semi-finals.

"Yahoo, an easy win against the dead last. Right, Akamaru?" said a feral looking boy to his dog and notices that his partner was hiding behind his female teammate. "What's the matter boy?"

After a set sequence of barks and whimpers from the puppy to let his master know that his fellow contestant is stronger than he looked.

"W-what, that can't be right, this is Naruto we're talking about." Said Kiba in shock, as he looked over to Naruto, who was just waiting for him down on the main floor with a bored looking persona.

"Contestants read? FIGHT!" yelled the prospector.

"Kiba for the sake of our friendship and camaraderie, forfeit the match." Naruto said in a tone that sent shivers down everyone spine except a girl that had crimson red hair with chocolate brown eyes, for her; she felt her once longing feeling now complete at the sight of the blonde before her.

Most women felt a bit aroused from how the blonde acted.

'Hubba, hubba, hubba. Now that's a man, hmmm. Maybe I should ask him out after this part of the exam.' Thought a blonde haired girl, with four pig tails in her hair, who carried a large iron fan, with a Suna headband.

'Why do I feel so drawn to him, and why did he know that song, that only I should know.' Thought the crimson hair girl, as she fidgeted with her flute.

"Ha, you wish Naruto, I am gonna come out on top, show everyone who is the alpha." Said the hyperactive Inuzuka.

"Very well, and for the record; I'm sorry for what is about to happen." Says Naruto, who stood there looking a little sad that his friend rejected his offer.

As he said his peace, he lunched himself toward Kiba, with Sennin level speeds only to stop before Kiba kicking him upwards towards the ceiling, and then he stood up, lazily looking toward the Prospector, with a grin that had mischief across his face. Then he raised his hand up into the air and forming a solid fist. Not a second later, Kiba landed full force onto out stretched fist knocking him out cold. Then in a lazy fashion tossed Kiba to the ground like blood that stained a sword.

Total time for the match 9 seconds, everyone was shocked at what happened. The dead last won his match in the fastest time on record. The reactions were priceless.

Kakashi dropped his precious book, shocked to see his sensei's son pass this part of the exam. A sense of pride was evident in his eye.

Kurenai the Jonin for team 8 was shocked, she was hoping that the final marks from the academy that Naruto would lose to Kiba who was the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

'So, he won. I'm so gonna ask him out after this.' Thought the blonde hair female Suna ninja.

'Naruto... uh? Is that you love?' questioned the red head ninja. Only to receive a look form Naruto who had funny feeling of being watched from her.


End file.
